


Las Complicaciones de Tener una Cita con la Naturaleza Parasitaria de los Árboles de Higo

by Higelaw



Series: Un Estudio en las Complejidades del Romance [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Besos y caricias indecentes, M/M, a Changbin le apasiona la educación sexual, i am a child of god, minsung es lo más bello aunque ya todos lo sabían, primera cita, yo solo hago traducciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higelaw/pseuds/Higelaw
Summary: Como cualquier niño emo debería, Jisung se pregunta: ¿Salir a una cita con Minho es más de lo que merecía?





	Las Complicaciones de Tener una Cita con la Naturaleza Parasitaria de los Árboles de Higo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jezza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Complications of Dating with the Parasitic Nature of Fig Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945858) by [jezza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezza/pseuds/jezza). 

> Minsung son idiotas, ¡parte 2!
> 
> Redes sociales de la autora original, vayan a darle mucho amor:  
Tumblr: thyme-machines  
Twitter: @thyme_machines

"Changbin, déjame entrar", grita Jisung, golpeando la puerta a un ritmo tan cacofónico que hará que Changbin se arrastre para deshacerse de Jisung y su ruido infernal.

Es una habilidad que ha perfeccionado bien a lo largo de los años.

Changbin abre la puerta, viéndose entre afectuoso y molesto. Misión cumplida.

"Binnie", se queja, "necesito tu ayuda".

Changbin se hace a un lado para dejar entrar a Jisung, trotando de regreso a su cama y haciendo señas a Jisung.

"Ven, siéntate. Cuéntame tus problemas.”

"Sabes cómo Minho y yo hemos estado hablando, ¿verdad?"

"¿Te refieres a tu novio?" Changbin pregunta con expresión lasciva, dando codazos a las costillas de Jisung.

"No. Basta. Él no es mi novio. No aún. Es por eso que necesito ayuda".

"¿Quieres invitarlo a salir?"

Jisung se muerde el labio. "Bueno, no. Él ya me invitó a salir.”

"Santa mierda".

Jisung no aprecia lo sorprendido que se ve Changbin, pero luego es sorprendido por un abrazo sofocante y cabello negro en su cara. Se ríe un poco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Changbin por unos segundos antes de empujarlo.

"Sí. Pero ahora estoy nervioso".

Changbin sonríe. "Sungie, no estés nervioso. Obviamente le gustas. Quiero decir, mira las circunstancias en las que lo conociste. Si eso no lo espantó, nada lo hará".

"Tienes un punto", Jisung admite, dejándose caer sobre su espalda. "No lo sé, simplemente no quiero que las cosas salgan mal y nunca volvamos a hablar".

"Todo estará bien y entonces saldrán y se casarán y tendrán un millón de bebés y todo funcionará perfectamente. Ahora, ya que estamos en el tema, Sungie, no necesitas que te dé  _ la charla _ , ¿verdad?"

"Ugh", Jisung frunce el ceño, "Changbin, por favor no. Sabes que no necesitas hacerlo. Y no quiero escuchar sobre eso”.

Changbin suspira. "No, creo que necesito hacerlo. No puedo enviarte al mundo exterior sin algún tipo de educación, ¿verdad? "

Para el absoluto horror de Jisung, Changbin saca su computadora portátil y la abre en una presentación. Con todo e imágenes.

"¿Qué demonios?, ¿Ya tenías eso listo o-"

"Entonces, esto es un pene", Changbin comienza a decir con un tono monótono, "Estoy seguro de que ya has visto uno antes, ya que tengo una razón sólida para creer que tú mismo estás en posesión de uno".

"Sí, sí, todos sabemos que ya lo has visto, sigamos adelante".

Jisung aún no supera el haber tenido que correr desnudo. A pesar de que fue idea suya, él no sería tan malo como para hacer que Changbin o Felix realmente lo llevaran a cabo. Una cortesía que esperaba hubiera sido recíproca.

Pero al parecer no. Porque Seo Changbin es un demonio.

Un demonio minúsculo y horrible.

"Eso te consiguió una cita, supéralo", Changbin gruñe, pasando rápidamente a la siguiente diapositiva. “Continuando, esto es un condón. Ahora, dudo que alguna vez hayas visto uno de estos, porque eres un perdedor, pero-“

Nope. Jisung ya tuvo suficiente mortificación por hoy.

"¡Nope!", exclama, canalizando su monólogo interno que está gritando  _ corre corre corre  _ y salta, agarrando el portátil de Changbin. Luego agarra a Changbin, tirando de él y empujándolo hacia la puerta. " _ No _ necesito educación sexual de tu parte, Changbin. Por favor amablemente vete a la mierda. Gracias."

Y con eso, Jisung empuja el portátil de Changbin en sus brazos y cierra la puerta en su cara. Parece que ha hecho eso mucho últimamente. Pero, de nuevo, Changbin ha estado muy irritante últimamente.

Jisung suspira y se dirige a la cama. Necesita una siesta. Pero cuando se deja caer entre sábanas, hay muchos más peluches que de costumbre.

Acaba de echar a Changbin de su propia habitación.

"Mierda"

-

Contrario a la creencia popular, Jisung odia las sorpresas. Debe ser algo sobre su personalidad -tal vez la hiperactividad, o el factor ruido- sea lo que sea, la gente está demasiado convencida de que hacerlo prácticamente cagarse del susto es algo que él disfruta con regularidad y amaría que sucediera cada vez que alguien quisiera hacer algo remotamente agradable para él.

No tanto.

Sin embargo, Minho se había mostrado inflexible cuando hablaban sobre qué hacer en su primera cita; Él quería sorprender a Jisung. Y Jisung, demasiado distraído por la sonrisa emocionada y los ojos llenos de estrellas de Minho, no pudo decir que no.

Las videollamadas no son buenas para el autocontrol.

Así que aquí están, Jisung siendo llevado de la mano fuera de su dormitorio y hacia el auto de Minho.

"¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?" Jisung intenta tentarlo en cuanto entran al auto.

"No lo creo", responde Minho, mirando por encima de su hombro para dar marcha atrás.

Jisung ha visto los memes sobre chicos sexys dando reversa al auto con el brazo tras el asiento del pasajero, y solo se burlaba de ellos.

Ahora, se siente tristemente identificado.

Porque Minho entrecierra los ojos tiernamente para concentrarse, se muerde un poco el labio mientras da reversa al auto, y Jisung de repente se siente muy perdido. Hay algo en la forma en que él está en todas partes alrededor de Jisung y este carro es  _ completamente _ Minho, con las abolladuras en el capó y las fundas rosadas de los asientos, por no mencionar la estampilla del Monstruo del Lago Ness en el parabrisas trasero.

O tal vez es la forma en que su camiseta sin mangas le da a Jisung asiento en primera fila para ver los brazos más bonitos que ha visto desde que Changbin comenzó a ir al gimnasio.

Jisung solo es una perra débil, y aquí lo admitió por primera vez.

Minho lo mantiene distraído con charlas sin sentido durante todo el viaje, y para cuando se están estacionando, Jisung se da cuenta que olvidó por completo intentar sacarle información. Lamentablemente, ya no tiene que preocuparse más por eso, porque puede adivinar lo que harían en el parque.

“¿Un picnic?” Pregunta, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

"Sí", dice Minho, pidiéndole a Jisung que se quede ahí mientras sale del auto. Cruza hacia el lado de Jisung, abre su puerta y lo saca de la mano.

Jisung está nervioso, y sabe que eso se nota con la forma en que grita un agradecimiento. Sin embargo, a Minho no parece importarle. Yendo por la ruta segura, sonríe y toma la mano de Jisung, con la otra llevando una canasta de picnic.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que Minho le prestara el mismo nivel de atención que él. Porque tan pronto como pisan la hierba ligeramente fangosa, Jisung hace una mueca, maldiciendo por usar sus zapatillas blancas.

"No anticipé que llovería esta mañana, así que está un poco húmedo, pero traje una manta de picnic", Minho se apresura a decir, mirando entre Jisung y el parque.

"¡Perfecto!" Jisung casi grita. No le gusta que Minho pase por este tipo de incertidumbre. "Estamos listos entonces".

Por lo general, Jisung es bastante tranquilo, pero no le molesta ser más animado con alguien que claramente lo necesita -y Minho lo necesita, porque Jisung no es fanático de las citas en las que uno de los dos está sentado al borde de la incomodidad. Y no es culpa de nadie más que de él mismo si sus zapatos se ensucian un poco.

Toma la mano de Minho y tira de él hacia el parque, buscando un buen árbol para sentarse debajo.

"¿Qué hay de ese?", Pregunta, señalando un viejo árbol de higo en medio del parque.

Minho sonríe. "Parece perfecto".

Se toman su tiempo para colocar la manta, solo porque Minho quiere hacerlo así, y Jisung comienza a jugar con su humor cuando comienza a ponerse ansioso por comer lo que sea que esté metido en la linda y pequeña canasta de picnic.

Sin embargo, se sorprende gratamente cuando descubre que Minho cocinó para ellos, y que realmente puede cocinar muy bien, mucho más allá de la habilidad de Jisung de tirar toda la comida que necesita ser comida en una sartén y llamarlo cena.

"Minho", se las arregla para decir con las mejillas llenas. "Eres un tipo talentoso, supongo".

Minho levanta una ceja. "Gracias. Supongo."

"Sí, sí, cállate", murmura Jisung, metiendo más comida en su boca.

No hay forma de decir que no es una linda cita, sin importar por dónde lo mires, y Jisung no tiene la costumbre de negar cosas que solo son ventajosas para sus propios intereses.

Pero existe el simple hecho de que Minho lo pone nervioso. Sin dudas un buen tipo de nervioso; el tipo en el que las mariposas causan una reacción en cadena de rosas florecientes, y Jisung se siente abrumado por la sensación de que esto podría volverse algo.

Han hablado mucho en las pocas semanas desde que se conocieron –muchísimo, de hecho, y Jisung no recuerda haber hablado tanto con una persona desde que conoció a Changbin por primera vez. Pero a pesar de eso, todavía no se conocen lo suficiente y solo puede escucharse a sí mismo comenzar a hablar sobre las cosas más absurdas para llenar el silencio.

Y ahora ha estado hablando sobre  _ salvar _ a las malditas abejas durante demasiado tiempo como para ser socialmente aceptable, cuando Minho se acerca y le cierra la mandíbula suavemente.

"Jisung", se ríe, "¿de verdad te importan tanto las abejas?"

"Bueno, sí, supongo que sí", Jisung duda levemente, mirando la manera en que Minho sonríe de una manera que no puede descifrar, una sonrisa grande y hermosa.

"Hmm", murmura Minho, tirando de Jisung para acostarse en la manta con él. "Vamos a reducir la velocidad. Tenemos tiempo."

Jisung se encuentra asintiendo en respuesta, acurrucándose un poco más cerca de Minho y tomando su mano nuevamente.

"No me gustan los árboles de higo", Minho habla de la nada, y Jisung no puede contener una risotada.

"Eso es algo rudo, ¿qué te hizo el pobre árbol?"

Minho entrecierra los ojos. "Míralo. Es feo. Todo desordenado y asqueroso. Y también son parásitos, no puedes olvidarte de eso".

Jisung está algo desconcertado por la cantidad de sentimientos que tiene Minho sobre los árboles de higo, pero cuando mira hacia arriba, nota que las ramas y troncos se despliegan en desorden, siente que está un poco de acuerdo con él.

Pero no hay forma de que pueda decirle eso a Minho.

" _ Tú _ eres un parásito", es lo que decide responder, sacando la lengua.

Minho le regresa el gesto antes de rodar y recostarse sobre Jisung.

"Tal vez lo soy", responde feliz, satisfecho con dejar a Jisung aplastado debajo suyo.

"Asco", murmura Jisung, pero no intenta quitárselo de encima, suspirando un poco e indecisamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del mayor.

Se quedan así por un tiempo, y Jisung está convencido de que Minho pudo haberse quedado dormido, con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Jisung. El sol de la tarde los mantiene calientes en todos los lugares donde sus cuerpos no hacen contacto, y Jisung trata de evitar quedarse dormido también.

"Minho", dice, pellizcando su cintura levemente. "Hora de despertar."

Minho despierta con facilidad y rapidez -más de la que Jisung podría llegar a aspirar incluso habiendo dormido una cantidad recomendable de horas.

"Oh, mierda", Minho ríe, levantándose. "Perdón por quedarme dormido sobre ti".

"No importa", Jisung responde honestamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Nota que Minho claramente no espera eso, por la forma en que inclina su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

El mayor tiene una manera peculiar de mirar a Jisung, como si estuviera mirando más allá de toda la estúpida valentía que pone en beneficio de sí mismo y de cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Pero tal vez Minho no necesita, o no quiere, el filtro.

"Vamos", dice Minho finalmente, levantándose y arrastrando a Jisung con él. "Hora de irse."

Jisung no puede evitar hacer un puchero, pero ayuda a Minho a recoger la manta y volver a empacar la canasta, sin molestarse en reprochar cuando Minho insiste en llevar las cosas él solo. Toma la mano de Minho en su lugar, y se conforma con tirar de él para caminar hacia el aparcamiento.

Pero Minho no se mueve, y Jisung siente un déjà vu cuando rebota en su pecho y regresa a su órbita. Hay algo en la forma en que Minho lo está mirando, negándose a moverse de su lugar debajo del árbol de higo, su agarre en la mano de Jisung se estrecha ligeramente.

"Jisung", murmura, con los ojos fijos en él, "¿puedo besarte?"

Jisung parpadea, sin poder soportar el intenso contacto visual. Pero se las arregla para responder. Finalmente.

"Sí."

Y luego, Minho deja caer la cesta de picnic y presiona a Jisung contra su árbol de higo menos favorito. Sus manos se acercan y acarician las mejillas de Jisung, una vez, dos veces, y Jisung siente que se sonroja, pero luego nada de eso se registra en su cerebro una vez que Minho presiona sus labios contra los suyos.

Es abrumadoramente gentil, y Jisung casi llora porque este chico es demasiado bueno para este mundo, con la forma en que la mano del mayor se desliza en su cabello y acuna su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su enredado cabello. Y luego no vacila en usar su lengua, y Jisung lo deja, abriendo su boca para permitirle el paso.

Minho avanza más, un poco vacilante, pero Jisung no duda en halarlo de su cinturón y acercarlo contra sí. Abre las piernas un poco, dejando que Minho se apoye contra él, presionando en todos los lugares correctos.

Jisung suelta un jadeo y siente que Minho sonríe contra su boca, y todo está  _ muy  _ bien, y luego Minho levanta su pierna un poco más para rozar un poco mejor y Jisung está suspirando- hasta que ya no.

"¡Mierda!", grita, empujando a Minho lejos de él y cayendo al suelo. Puede sentir el barro y las hojas pegándose en su camisa, pero eso no le preocupa ahora, no cuando su entrepierna está sufriendo un  _ dolor extremo _ .

Minho, diosito lo bendiga, solo lo mira adorablemente confundido. "Jisung, tú... no acabas de venirte, ¿verdad?"

"¿¡Qué carajo!?" Jisung grita, "Minho, grandísimo idiota! ¡Me diste un rodillazo en la verga!”

"Oh, mierda", Minho solo ríe, "¿entonces esa no es tu cara de orgasmo?"

Jisung gime, luchando por recordar qué fue exactamente lo que encontró atractivo en Minho.

"Tristemente no. Esta es mi cara de  _ mi pene está a punto de caerse _ ".

Minho asiente. "Ya veo. Bueno, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo al respecto”.

"Sí, creo que  _ absolutamente _ no," Jisung responde, finalmente reuniendo la fuerza para sentarse. "No volverás a acercarte a esa zona nunca más".

"Rayos, así que no era realmente impresionante", Minho suspira sonriente y Jisung lo odia. "Como sea, todo lo que iba a sugerir era llevarte de regreso a mi casa para que podamos abrazarnos y ver una película y quizás poner algo de hielo en lo que quedó hecho trizas ahí abajo".

"Eso estaría bien", Jisung murmura, haciendo pucheros solo porque no le gusta perder.

"Disculpa, ¿qué?" Minho pregunta, levantando una ceja.

Jisung lo  _ odia _ . A Minho específicamente.

"Ya sabes lo que dije, ahora ayúdame a levantarme".

Jisung también odia la risa de Minho. Aunque es solo porque logra hacerle  _ cosas  _ a su corazón.

Pero Minho lo ayuda a levantarse, dándole un abrazo en el camino que hace que Jisung se sienta mucho mejor, a pesar de que puede sentirlo temblando de risa.

  
  


-

"Perdón por darte un rodillazo en el pene", Minho dice a mitad de la película, mirando a Jisung, cuyas mejillas están llenas de palomitas de maíz.

Se esfuerza por masticar todo y tragar para responder. "Está bien. Se curará".

"Considerando todo, ni siquiera sé cómo pasó en primer lugar", responde el mayor, recostándose contra el borde del sofá y tocando el muslo de Jisung con el dedo del pie.

"Mira, solo porque es un poco pequeño no significa-"

"Bueno, claramente lo pusiste en el camino de alguna forma".

"Claro que no, tú eras el que estaba haciendo los roces y presión durante toda la situación", Jisung resopla. De ninguna manera es su culpa que Minho haya puesto su rodilla donde su rodilla no debería estar.

Minho ríe. "Tú sigue diciéndote eso, definitivamente hubo roces de parte de ambos extremos, ¿no crees?"

Jisung frunce el ceño y no admite nada. Pero le da una palmada juguetona a Minho, no sin antes enviarle una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustan este tipo de peleas traviesas: son simples y son algo que ha venido esperando de Minho las últimas semanas. Al mayor le gusta bromear y no se molesta en ocultarlo, y Jisung, bueno, Jisung puede bromear de vuelta.

"Sigue diciéndote eso, cariño", le responde y Minho lo golpea en la cara con un cojín.

Termina con algo de pelusa en la boca y un pequeño rasguño por la cremallera de la funda, pero no hay nada que él quisiera cambiar sobre este momento, porque Minho llena de besos sus mejillas a modo de disculpa, y lo empuja a lo que podría ser el decimoséptimo abrazo del día.

Aunque ya perdió la cuenta. Y algo le dice que nunca se pondrá al día.


End file.
